


What Did I Do?

by srm628



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crying Lucy, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, he tried, protective Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Natsu messed up. He made Lucy cry. Now he plans to fix it.





	What Did I Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [What Did I Do ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263451) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



Natsu couldn't believe his luck. He had just gotten angry at other people for making Lucy cry. He destroyed them. Now, he went and did that very thing.

"What are you going to do?" Happy, the blue cat, questioned, flying next to Nastu. The pink haired boy could hear the concern in his cat's voice.

What was he going to do?

If any other person made Lucy cry, he would fight them. He would pummel them into an ashy, bloody pulp. He can't exactly do that to himself. He knows, he _tried._

"I don't know," Natsu grumbled.

They walked the streets of Magnolia. He had been looking for something to get Lucy, but he didn't know what to get her. _What did Lucy like?_

Natsu groaned. He knew she liked keys. She always seemed to want more spirits.

"Let's go to a magic shop!" Natsu announced.

"Aye, sir!"

The two went to a local magic shop and wandered around. The merchant immediately tried to sell Natsu useless objects.

"I want keys," Natsu stated. "Gimme every kind you have."

The man looked confused for a moment but shrugged his shoulders. He reached behind the counter and pulled out a few silver keys.

"Here's what I have," He said, setting the keys on the counter.

"I'll take them!"

Natsu paid the man for the keys and shoved them in his pocket. He left the shop with Happy by his side.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy started as they walked the streets again.

"Yeah?"

"Well, girls like flowers, don't they?" Happy questioned, seeming to be focusing on his thoughts. "And Lucy is a girl, isn't she?"

"You think we should get her flowers too?"

"Uh huh." Happy nodded his head.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. Happy's logic was pretty sound.

They found a local flower shop and bought a bouquet. Natsu asked for flowers that helped when a girl was mad at you. The man made some kind of comment about a girlfriend, but Natsu ignored him (as his cheeks turned red).

He paid for the flowers and finally decided to head to Lucy's. Surely, this would help make up for his stupidity.

They stopped in front of Lucy's apartment. Usually, they'd sneak in through the window or use the spare key Mira had made, but today, they decided to be polite. They _knocked_.

It took a few minutes, but Lucy finally came to the door. The blonde looked miserable as she stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" She sighed. She sounded tired.

"I, uh, wanted to make up for making you cry." He shoved the flowers forward, unsure what else to do. "I'm sorry."

Lucy looked at the flower with uncertainty. "Flowers?" She looked up to Natsu with wide eyes. "You got me flowers?"

"Yeah." Natsu dug the keys from his pocket, fumbling with them. He held them out. He dropped his head as his cheeks turned a shade that matched his hair. "And these."

Lucy squealed. She talked excitedly about the types of keys. Natsu didn't understand a word she said but could tell he did well with his selections.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy jumped up and threw her arms around Natsu. He could feel the flowers dig into his back.

Lucy's touch was warm. They hadn't touched often, but he always forgot how much he missed it until she did again.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly, pulling back again. She blushed slightly.

"It's okay."

"You want to come in?"

Natsu nodded, glad that Lucy was no longer mad at him. He hated seeing her upset. It was so much worse when he caused the pain. But now, everything was okay.


End file.
